


Me Too

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Catwalk, Comdey, Dancing, Goofy - Freeform, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, dancing in underwear, death drop, lip syncing, once Victor lip synced using a dildo as a microphone, voguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Victor gets a free morning to himself.





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Meghan Trainor’s 'Me Too' came on the radio some months back and I couldn't stop picturing Victor lip syncing and dancing around in his underwear to it. Originally posted to my tumblr for giggles I decided that since the next chapter of [Move Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969226/chapters/27068301) is taking me a hot minute I'd post this here for you all to enjoy, laugh at and question my sanity. XD
> 
> Mature rating due to mention of sex toys and cursing.

Victor has a few guilty pleasures he still hasn’t told Yuuri about. Even after Yuuri’s moved to St. Petersburg to live with him. They’re all harmless but Victor likes to keep them for himself, something he can go back to once in awhile to just let loose on his own.

Like for example: the joy he gets when he’s able to dance around in his underwear to Meghan Trainor’s _‘Me Too’_. It’s not even that he’s a huge fan he just really likes how fun the song is and it helps him let loose.

Victor’s routine alway starts with him standing in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, singing into a hair brush or other household object that could be used like a microphone. Once it was a dildo, he needed something fast as the song came on shuffle and the toy was within arms reach after being used the night before. If he has enough time before the song begins he makes sure one of his favorite gold medals is around his neck. Victor is partial to the Olympic one, for obvious reasons. 

The first verse and bridge is usually spent dramatically singing to himself in the mirror. Flashy smiles and over the top gestures like he’s lip syncing for his life. Playful winks, over the top gestures and twirling the medal around his neck all part of the repertoire. Though his favorite part of the song is the chorus.

When it comes on for the first round Victor spins and breaks away from the mirror and starts a sexy, slow strut towards the bedroom door, complete with a few teasing bends at the waist that have him gracefully dipping into a crouch so he can bring it back up again. He always likes to pretend he’s starting a strip tease for this part, but it never fully gets there because the next verse begins. Also, he’s already stripped down to those tiny black briefs.

Of course Mr. Victor ‘Extra’ Nikiforov has Bluetooth speakers set across his condo, so it’s usually no problem for him to keep cat-walking down the hallway. Striking dramatic poses when the music calls to him for it.

When he hits the living room by with the next verse he’s almost always gotten the attention of Makkachin. Victor reverts to some more dramatic moves, pretending like he’s either performing live on stage or for an extra fun party-themed music video. Makkachin is totally his entourage for this part, bouncing behind him excitedly. Best Pupper™ is used to this and he knows the drill when he sees Daddy voguing down the hallway. 

Victor makes sure to get a line or two of the next bridge sung to Makkachin before the chorus starts again and he abuses the extra space in his living room for some of his favorite voguing and dance moves. Seriously, he would kill it if ever given the chance to perform to this song off the ice. 

The end of the routine changes often, depending on his mood. Today Victor’s feeling a bit saucy. This is his first time getting the condo to himself since Yuuri moved in, having had to run some personal errands and it had been a particularly amazing night in bed too. So Victor is certainly feeling his oats this morning. There’s a lot of body touching and booty popping mixed in with his usual spins and just downright fun ‘who gives a fuck’ dancing. All during which Makkachin is still prancing about, happy to see Daddy back at his old antics.

Victor’s got this. He feels fierce as fuck and he’s kind of upset no one is there to record him because god damn is he nailing these moves right now. In fact he’s so into it that he decides he wants to try something he’d started practicing ages ago and hadn’t had much of a chance to bust this move out since. Can he land it? He’s got faith right now because this boy is on fire.

The count for this song is burned into Victor’s memory like nobody else can manage. Okay, he’s sure Meghan and her team have it under control too. But now he’s finally at the end where he’s ready to give it his all. Oblivious to the sound of the door unlocking because He. Is. In. This. Moment. Nothing is stopping him now. He gears up, prepares his body- which is turned just so away from the front door that he doesn’t notice it open as he gives a graceful high kick before coming back down into an absolutely flawless death drop on the final note of the song. 

Makkachin barks as Victor throws his hairbrush filled fist in the air from the living room floor. Victory! He fucking nailed it. Of course he did.

But he isn’t getting bombarded by Makkachin’s kisses at the end like he usually gets. Instead his faithful entourage is unceremoniously bounding right over him and towards the doorway. 

Victor raises his eyebrows as he turns his head to see Yuuri standing there, petting Makka as he stares wide eyed at his fiance who’s sweaty and sprawled on the hardwood floor in nothing but his panties. Yuuri glances at the hairbrush, the gold medal and he shakes his head with a curl of his lips as the song begins to repeat on the speakers. “Having fun without me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Any kudos and comments are always appreciated. Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) and [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
